tnifandomcom-20200214-history
"Meet the campers." (Part 1)
Chris-Yo my name is chris McClain and I am dropping the new hit series called............TOTAL NINTENDO ISLAND (SEASON 1) This is a show were 22 uhhhh.....akward contestants come to compete in super hard challenges to try and fight for the prize witch is......$1,000,000 Woah alot of money right?They will face challenges evrey day and will be split up into teams and the loosing team will have to send someone home in the end only one camper will remain witch will be the winner!!!!!!!!Now lets start and meet the campers!!!!!!!Here is...........KIRBY!!!!! Kirby-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Chris-Yeah ummmm kirby WE GET IT Kirby-Oh.......Biiiiiiiiiiiii Chris-OH JUST GO SIT OVER THERE Kirby-Ok gosh!!! Chris-Ok Here is....YOSHI!!!! (Yoshi jumps off the boat) Yoshi-YOSHIIIIIIIIII Chris-Oh yoshi dont even get me started!!! Yoshi-Sorry Chris-MARIO!!!!!!!! Mario-Ima here to winna!!!!But weres me Pasta??? Chris-Is anybody here NOT an idiot?????? Mario-NOPE!!!!!! (Chris stares at him) Chris-Umm ok here PEACH!!! (Mario faints) Peach-Mario are...are u ok? Mario-Yes Ima fine Peach-Thank goodness let me make it feel better (Kisses mario and mario faints again) Peach-Uh-Oh!!!!! Chris-Bleh eww heres Daisy!!! Daisy-Peach... you kissed mario again didnt you!!!!! Yoshi-Yup..yup she did!!!!!!!!! Chris-Ummmm Heres FAWFUL I mean.....uh-oh fawful!!! Fawful-I will destroy you all AND I WILL BE THE RULER IN THIS CAMP!!!!!!!!! Chris-Ummmmm not if you get eliminated Fawful-Oh shut up your ruining the moment!!!!!!!! Chris-SONIC!!!!!!!!!! Sonic-Yeah........ewww who smells?????? Fawful-Sorry (Chris holds his nose) Chris-Ummmm ewwwwww anyways next up is.......Shawdow Shadow-Yeah I know hold the round of applause (CRICKET,CRICKET,CRICKET) Shadow-Or.......not Chris-Can you people get any wierder???.Um LUIGI Luigi-Letsa go!!!!!! Mario-Heyy thats my line......... (Someone farts) Chris-Uh-oh dont tell me.....here come....... (Wario enters) Wario-WARIO!!!!!!! Chris-Ummmm.........yeah........him...LINK!!!!! Link-Uh get out of my way........WHO FARTED? Evreybody-Wario!!!!!! Wario-Sorry!!! Chris-ZELDA!!!!!! Zelda-Ewwwww dweebs I am so not staying here......Exspecially the fat one......... Kirby-Heyy!!!!!!!!!!! Chris-Tails Tails-Whooohooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!Weeeeee.....oof.... Zelda-Clutz!!!! Tails-Oh zip it!!!!! Chris-Ladies no fighting!!!!!....anyways heres knuckles Knuckles-Get out of my way..... Zelda-Oh shut it idiot Knuckles-Oh you better watch it little ladie!!!!! Zelda-You want a piece of me!!! Knuckles-I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!! Chris-Hey hey hey break it up um whos next?...oh yeah Blaze Blaze-Hey evreyone....... Knuckles-Hi Blaze........... (Blaze looks frightnened) Blaze-Ummm why are you staring at me?????? Knuckles-Sorry!!!!!!! Chris-DR.EGGMAN!!!!! Dr.Eggman-Mwahahaha watch ur backs evreyone because the champ is here!!!! Fawful-Dont even get me mad dude dont even try!!!! Chris-Before this gets ugly here DIDDY!!!!!! Diddy-WOOHOO (Flys in on a vine) Chris-Woah watch the face dude!!!!! Diddy-Sorry!!!! Chris-DK!!! Dk-Ummmm Im just going to go over there...... Chris-Good heres TINY Tiny-Heyy diddy Diddy-Heyy tiny...... Chris-Ewwww lets get to the next camper!!!!!DIXIE Dixie-Ummmm ok Chris-Finally someone normal Dixie-Yup Chris-K FUNKY KONG!!!!! Funky-Heyy ladies..... All girls-EWWWWWWWW Funky-Guess not Chris-Last but not least......PICHU!!! Pichu-PICHU PICHU Chris-Zip it pichu Pichu-Sorry Chris-Meet me at the campfire pit in 20 minutes for your first challenge!!!!!!Oh and get in your bathing suits!!!! 20 MINUTES LATER!!!!!! Chris-Ok now its time to split you up into teams....on The Big Goombas are.......Kirby,Peach,Fawful,Shadow,Wario,Zelda,Tails,Knuckles,Dr.Eggman,DK, and Funky Chris-Evreyone else over here your the The Perfect Cheep-Cheeps are.......Yoshi,Mario,Daisy,Sonic,Luigi,Link,Blaze,Diddy,Tiny,Dixie,Pichu Chris-Now for your first challenge is......................At the stadium follow me!!!!!!!! AT THE STADIUM!!!!!! Chris-Here is ur first challenge!!!!!!! Zelda-Uh-oh dont tell me what I think this challenges is!!!!! Daisy-Are you kiding me our challenge is..........